Child's Play: Homecoming
by TheFifthSister
Summary: Myka returns home to her family after spending a week in Europe on a mission with Pete. Part of my Child's Play oneshots.


"I'm home!" Myka threw her keys into the bowl next to the door as she closed it behind her. She'd been away from Helena and their four year old daughter Emma for over a week as she and Pete tracked an artefact across Europe. Every time they'd caught up to it the artefact had escaped their grasp. The trip had been a little longer than she'd expected.  
She walked into the living room but found it empty. She checked the kitchen, shouted up the staircase and even checked the garden but couldn't locate her family. She walked through various rooms until she reached the library. She knew that if Helena didn't greet her at the door then she'd undoubtedly have her head stuck in a book or looking over blueprints of some kind. And where Helena was, Emma was never far behind. She was always following one or the other of them around.  
Myka walked to the door of the library and found it empty too but noticed that the middle of the room had been set up for a picnic. She knew what that meant.  
"Oh no. No one's home," Myka said melodramatically. "Oh whatever will I do?"She walked two steps through the doorway and was suddenly showered with colourful confetti and greeted with childish squeals as a small body bolted out from behind the door.  
"Mamaaaaaaaaaaa!" Emma launched herself at Myka who scooped her up into her arms and held her tight. Helena had been hiding behind the door too and stood watching Emma and Myka Eskimo kiss. She wrapped her arms around both of them and both Emma and Helena proceeded to cover Myka with kisses.  
"Welcome home," Helena said as Myka turned her head to meet Helena's lips with her own.  
"I missed you guys," Myka kissed Emma on the head and kissed Helena again.  
"Mama, we gonna have a party now you're home!" Emma bounced excitably in Myka's arms.  
"Sit down. I'll be right back," Helena kissed her again and left the room.  
Myka moved over to the pile of pillows in the middle of the room and sat down with Emma on her lap. You could usually find them there cuddled together, as they were now, often reading a story or playing.  
"I missed you, Mama," Emma rested her head on Myka's shoulder with her arms holding tightly to her. Myka's heart swelled.  
"I missed you too, baby." This was the longest she'd spent away from both of them for a while and every day the mission had dragged out was hard on her and them.  
"I don't like when you leave." Emma looked up at her with big round eyes and her bottom lip sticking out. It always amazed her how much she looked like Helena, especially at times like this. Sure, she had Myka's curls and when she smiled her nose would crinkle in a way that was undeniably Myka's image but she reminded her so much of Helena most of the time.  
"I know you don't. I don't like leaving you either," she smoothed the unruly curls from her daughter's eyes. "But Mummy stayed this time, didn't she? I bet you two had lots of adventures."  
Emma giggled. Which, whenever she'd been left on her own with Helena, was never a good sign for Myka.  
"Mummy made a fire in the kitchen," she told Myka innocently.  
Helena had walked into the library carrying a tray in her hands at that moment and was caught between playing innocent and laughing at her daughter.  
"Well, I had rather hoped that wouldn't come up." Helena placed the tray down on the floor next to Myka. On it was a pot of tea with three cups and a plate of cupcakes that were covered with white frosting, sprinkles and what looked like Twizzler pieces. "Afraid we burnt the first batch. But these came out rather well, if I do say so myself."  
"They're perfect," Myka beamed. "Just like my girls." She kissed both of them.  
Helena poured each of them tea, Emma having a special plastic cup that was fashioned to look the Victorian tea cups that Helena favoured. It had been a present from Claudia.  
"Remember, you have to blow sweetheart," Helena reminded her.  
That sat talking, eating the cupcakes and drinking tea. Emma told Myka everything she'd missed while she was away; Myka filled Helena in on some of the mission details and her flight home, exchanging kisses and cuddling Emma between them.  
"Mama, can you read my story please?" Emma asked suddenly.  
"Sure baby. Go and get it."  
Emma jumped up and they listened to her run upstairs to her bedroom.  
Myka curled herself into Helena's body as Helena wrapped her arms around her. "It's good to be home. Thank you for the tea party." Myka kissed her.  
"Thank our little angel. She missed her Mama and wanted to do something special." Helena glided the back of her hand across Myka's cheek and slipped it into her hair. "Of course, I missed her Mama as well." She pulled Myka to her as they lost themselves in each other for a few minutes until the patter of feet broke them out of it. They smiled at one another as Emma came running in with her book in her arms. Myka took it from her as she sprawled across both her parents laps, always preferring to be cuddled up to both as they read books together.  
Myka and Helena were always reading to her but Emma's particular favourite at the minute was Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. And she was happy because Helena had never read the story and was as fascinated by it as Emma was, often debating the technology and inventions within the story with Myka long after they'd tuck Emma into bed at night. She couldn't wait for Helena's take on the glass elevator. She'd pictured on a few occasions Helena building a prototype so she could make all sorts of wild improvements to the machine.  
"Everyone comfortable?" she asked. Emma and Helena both nodded.  
She pulled the bookmark out and opened to their next page.  
There was nothing better than being home with her family.


End file.
